Cassidy's story
by twobitsxgirl
Summary: Cassidy is your typical Blond headed greaser in the town of Tulsa. She has a crush on two-bit and is one of the gangs best-friend.But ever since the hospital things been a little weird.View her story and enjoy rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Steppin' on the pedal to the mustang was the worst thing I did in ages. I love mustangs and Bob's was just sittin' there lookin' all pretty. I now had about 10 Socs on my case. "AH Fuck!" I screamed in laugher. I haven't had this much fun since I moved here. My twin doesn't let me have fun or a job in that matter. My twin is Steve. Our parents gotta' divorce right after we were born. I have lived with my mom for about 14 years. I turned the wheel into a deserted alley were they didn't know. I ran to the park as soon as I got out, why I would be safe there? I have no clue; I just always loved the park. As soon as I got there Two-bit and Ponyboy were passing by in a middle of one of their weird convocations: "…Pony what would you do for a Klondike bar?" Pony laughed "Ah I'd beat up a…a…Cassidy Randal!" Two-bit laughed "That's not nice Pony." Pony pointed towards me "no… it's Cassidy!" two-bit turned his head and bit into a Klondike bar "hey Pringles, what would you do for a Klondike bar?" I laughed "Steal Bob's mustangs so hand over the Klondike!" He smiled and ate it "Grand Theft Auto…. Hmmm…. Sounds sexy, was your hair flowing in the air? Or was it your mustache?" I laughed "Now two-bit, I only fell for that when I was four. I don't have a mustache!"

He chuckled "Could have fooled me, I always grew up to think hair above your lip is called a mustache what do you call it?" I giggled "I call it shut-the-fuck-up-before-I-punch-your-face-in" pony laughed. Then I heard a slight chuckle from the bushes. It was low, and a little raspy "Cass, Two-bit has a point, it's called a mustache not a shut-the-fuck-up-before-I punch-your-face-in but that name has a god ring to it." I ran over and gave Dally a hug. Dally was my best friend. So was Two-bit but I didn't wanna' give him a hug. Dally gives the best hugs, he gives real hugs too, not though fake shoulder ones, I mean like around the waste hug. Then I gave him a small kiss on the cheek, and backed up. "Hey babe, what's going on with the Socs? There invading our side of Tulsa." I couldn't keep a smirk of my face."Cassidy! What the hell did you do?" I smiled "ah nothing, just stole a little mustang… no biggy." He shook his head "What in hell were you thinking? Now we have the Socs on us-"then Two-bit interrupted "Dally don't get on her, it was the mustache." Dally looked at him "so what your trying to tell me two-bit is that I should blame an invisible inanimate object so that she doesn't get yelled at by Steve but the invisible inanimate object does?" Two-bit was acting all fancy and said in a British voice "Precisely my dear lad, the invisibleness of the mustache makes all the reason to blame it on the invisible mustache." Dally shook his head "No" two-bit cocked an eyebrow "no?" "No" Dally said trying to make his point clear. "No?" two-bit said with a cocked eyebrow. "NO TWO-BIT! YOU DON'T BLAME INANIMATE _INVISIBLE_ OBJECTS FOR PEOPLE'S STUPID MISTAKES! EXPECIALLY HERS! WHAT IF A SOC GOT HER AND RAPED HER FOR HER STUPIDITY! SHE'D HAVE TO GO LIVE WITH HER MOM AGAIN!" Dallas yelled at two-bit and me at the same time. I hated when two-bit and dally fought. Especially when Dally got mad at two-bit, I had the biggest crush on Two-bit for the longest time, and Dally thinks were siblings because me and Dal always hangout.

"WELL IF YOU KEEP YELLING AT HER LIKE THIS SHE WOULD JUST GO MOVE THERE HER SELF. DALLY I BET YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE FOR HER TO GET YELLED AT! I BET YOU DON'T KNOW HOW IT'S LIKE TO GET YELLED AT! SO JUST LAY OFF, WE ALL DO STUPID STUFF AND IT DOESN'T HELP WITH OUR BAD INFLUENCES AROUND HER SO IF YOU'RE GOING TO YELL AT HER FOR BEING STUPID LOOK AT YOUR SELF ASSHOLE!" two-bit yelled I started to cry and ran out to my house. "I'm going, go with Cassidy and make sure she's all right. I'll tell Steve later." Then Dally ran out. "Cassidy wait up!" I heard two-bit yell but too late, the Socs got me.

cliffhanger a bit huh? Rate please


	2. Socs are mean, Steves sadness

Cassidy's P.O.V

"Get off of me you Soc, I don't know what you're talking about, I never ever would steal a car even in my wildest dreams, my brother won't let me." I tried to sound convincing but the huge-o-smile on my face gave it away. "Look grease! I know you stole the mustang and hid it somewhere. Just tell us were so we don't have the smell of perfume on us when we go see our girlfriends." A guy with a brown shortish afro said. "You'd have to kill me before I will ever tell you, and the gang won't allow you hurting me. So I'll spear you, I'll give you 3 clues. 1. It has its windows open, 2. There **WAS** a body in the car, and 3. Its engine might be a tiny bit flooded." I snickered, okay maybe 2 wasn't true but it sounded convincing, and maybe 3 isn't either, it was in an abandoned alley. "Guys I found the car, Wahoo we got ourselves a lady in here" said a guy with a few rings on his finger, I had a chill run up my spine; that was the guy that beat up Johnny! "Get the hell away from me" I screamed at the guy as he kept walking towards me. "Oh aren't we just as ugly as a grease can get" he said pinching my cheeks. I smiled "to know I'm ugly to you means a lot." Then I was slugged in the face. BLACK OUT!

* * *

Two-bit's P.OV

"Come on Pony, where would they take her, we need to find her before Steve-"I was wondering where she would be then Steve came over "Before Steve what, and who are we looking for?" I looked around "Umm… we're looking…we're looking …for Lori yeah, I needed to see if you and her were doing anything tonight cause if not me pony and Cassidy where going to see Johnny, they said he's getting off the crutches today, and we wanted to see h-him." Well that part was true, see, Johnny broke his leg badly in the church accident, and his back, so he was on crutches to help the leg for about 4 months now, and his back only had back spassims so they could do nothing for that. "Well, me and Lori are going out tonight so sorry, Hey Two-bit!" he caught me as I tried to escape; I turned slightly "Yes Stevey-poo?" Ponyboy laughed. Steve turned red then got serious again "Don't call me that, any way, when did you and your sister get along, and where's Cassidy?"

Of course, Steve will notice everything, lousy no good rotten spoiled purblind (yes it means stupid, that's what I learned in school, well when I was paying attention) kid, he needs to get a life, seriously. I saw Soda run towards us "HEY GUYS…I FOUND… CASSIDY… SHE NEEDS HELP… I CALLED… DARRY… HE'S COMING." He said in between huffing because he was running so fast. I turned pale; well that's what Ponyboy said. Steve's brown eyes were tearing up, Cassidy and Steve were best friends, like the kind of siblings that every parents hope for. "Soda, was s-she o-okay? W-was she b-br-breathing?" Steve was shaking at the thought. "she was out cold she had a black eye, a couple of cuts on her face like she was punch with rings, she had a cut under her throat, and her shirt was ripped of like someone just got finished raping her." Soda said grimly. Steve wiped his tears and looked at me "You were supposed to watch her! Damn two-bit, you couldn't get that even right, why do people like you; I thought you were her best friend!" that really hurt "look Steve, we were on our way to pick her up, she snook up on us at the park after telling us she stole a mustang and we needed to hide her, then Dally started picking a fight so we had a screaming match and she ran down the street crying, and that's who me and pony were looking for!" I said in a trying-to-be-calm-voice. He sighed and started running the way Soda came from. Then Darry came and we saw her for the first time, she looked so hopless, they cut her hair short, don't ask why cause I don't know. All I knew was the Socs are dead, they will pay for what they did to Cassidy, they will, those worthless, rich, drunken bastard will, I swear it.

sad chapter I know, rate please


	3. new kitten, needle pain

Cassidy's P.O.V

I woke up to a bright white light and a guy dressed in all white looking up at me, from the smell of "sick" I could tell I was only In one place, a place I liked to call Hell. "Why the hell am I here?" I looked at the doctor sitting up. I saw him take a needle out and it was injected with a clear liquid "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME! I FUCKING HATE NEEDLES! RAPE! RAPE! DUDE SOMEONE HELP ME!" the doctor sighed "rape is what got you here in the first place, so hold still it will only sting for a moment." I tried backing up but all I got was a wall. "I don't know who that needle stabbed, what if I get dieses from it or something then I'll take your ass to court!" he stuck the needle in my arm and I screamed. "Okay, try to getting sick off a new needle." I looked at him "when do I get out of this god-forsaken' place, it's like hell, I feel like a P.O.W (prisoner of war,) next are you going to stab me with a needle full of steroids and I grow a mustache, if I did I'd tell Two-bit first so e can see me with a mustache." The doctor chuckled "you get out of here when Keith, Darrel or Steven picks you up, you can move around the hospital, but they have to come before 5." I looked at him strangely "Who is this Keith? Is he like my dad or somethin'? Cause I haven't seen my dad since I moved here."

He looked at me "Steven said he was one of your best friends. Wait, he has a nick name. Five-bit or something stupid like that; well I have another patient I need to see, so bye Cassidy-ann." I sighed "byes Dr. Fucktard have a nice life. Oh my names CASSIDY not Cassidy-Ann, it was a mistake you idiots made when I was born!" I sat there helpless and bored. I got to a point in my boredom I called the Nurses Station just to talk to someone. 'They'll probably forget about me, stupid ass munchies' I thought to myself. Then I found a piece of paper folded on the nightstand, I don't recall seeing it before, but hey, I wanna see. It was a letter from Two-bit,

Dear Pringles,

This is a real tuff piece a paper they give you to write a note on; I mean it has Mickey Mouse on it. Well, a lot of shit has happened since you got beaten up by the Socs. Like, how we stomped their faces in after the rumble, Damnest girl I ever met, the whole rumble was so they know not to mess with you again. Your father came to see you before he died, they said he had this weird disease called "brain cancer" and they have no cure for it yet. Stevey-poo has got a question for you when you get out of the hospital, oh yeah I almost forgot, you got 2 new roommates, Lori and me got kicked out because our dads a psychopath. Well love ya' and miss ya'- Two-bit.

I started to cry, I never met my dad and now he's dead? That's messed up. What the hell did I do to deserve this?" Stupid people, No good, rotten assholes can't cure it yet; Motherfuckers!" out of nowhere the gang was at my door, Ponyboy came up and hugged me. I was happy that all of them came and just not one, they're basically the only real family I got left. Then I saw Johnny without his crouches on and I smiled, "Johnny your off your crutches?!" I asked excitedly. He laughed "I've been walking regular for about 4 weeks now," Two-bit said grimly "yeah, he got them off when you first got here. You've been out cold for about a month," I looked at all of them, well all except Pony, "Why the hell are you guys standing there, when I count to three you all better have given' me a hug, 1…" everybody then gave me a group hug. "Can we leave yet?" Darry asked "yeah, let's go I need to leave this God-Forsaken place. " I yelled hoping out of the bed and running to the back of Darry's pickup truck and sat in the back. Two-bit sat next to me and yelled in my ear "Next stop the Dingo, last stop Randal house hold!" I laughed and started dancing to the radio station that Darry put on; it was Hound dog by Elvis. One of my favorite songs, by the way I'm acting you wouldn't have known I just got out of the hospital.

Two-bits P.O.V.

When we finally got to Cass and Steve's house we had a new pet, a little greasy kitten Cassidy found. It was all orange except for white paws and a white spot on its nose. "What are we going to name it?" I, Steve and Lori asked. "Clunk" I looked at her weird "Why clunk?" I smiled "it's a tuff name, admit it. You know its tuff." I laughed "it's almost as tuff as Mickey, but not quite." She giggled. Lori smiled "that's a real tuff name two-bit, it's better than Mickey." I looked at her "What's that supposed to mean?" she looked at me " Clunk is better than Mickey. Case solved." Everybody laughed and Cassidy smiled "who's my roomy?" I raised his hand "Slumber party!" she laughed "Well peeps I'm going to bed, come on Clunk!" then she ran up to our room, and I followed behind.


	4. the truth reveiled

Clunks P.O.V.

Meow

Ha-ha sorry I just had to do it. Okay, seriously, back to the people's point of view.

Cassidy's P.O.V

"What the hell? Whose arm is this around me?" I looked to my side and my heart almost sank. Clunk was sleeping on Two-bit's head with his tail in his face and Two-bits rust colored hair combed back. His face at ease, his arm locked around my waist. I felt real ugly with my short blond hair in a messy pony tail, my make up smudged on my face and only a 5 sizes too big sweat shirt on. I sat up and Two-bit's grey eyes flashed open and he sat up with me stretching and flinging Clunk to the end of the bed. "Two-bit, why the hell did you have your arm around me last night?" he looked at me confused "you kept complaining your stomach hurts and that's the only way you shut up." I looked at him confused "I did? I don't remember that. Why do you have to look so innocent when you sleep?" this was bugging me "I don't know Cass, probably because that's the only time I'm innocent. Why do you keep asking me these retarded questions? "I looked at him "Because." He cocked an eyebrow. He is tormenting me so much that little idiot. "Because why?" I turned away because I was blushing really badly. "Because it bothered me that's all." He looked at me "I bothered you because I was looking innocent, hmmm… Maybe I shouldn't fall asleep then if it bothers you that much." I looked at him "no that's not what's bothering me." He looked at me weirdly and smiled "then what is?" "IlikeyouawholelotTwo-bitmatthewsand that's what's bothering me" I said the first part in like a second so he couldn't understand it. "Okay, Cassidy, tell me please kid, I thought I was your best friend, have a heart." I looked at him and blushed "Two-bit, I like y-you a w-whole l-l-lot" it came out shaky but I think he could understand it.

He kissed my lips lightly "I like you too, ever since I met you when you were 14, I thought you were cute. Now, I just think you're downright sexy. So that's what was bothering you?" I smiled "yeah. Hey I'm going to DX today, are you babysitting pony today?" he smiled "yeah, meet me at the Curtis house at 6:00." I smiled "okay, I'm going to go get ready, you should too." I ran to the closet and got jeans and a black tank top. I ran to the bathroom and put it on and ran downstairs so I could get some food. "Hey Steve can cats drink chocolate milk?" I asked ready to put chocolate sauce in the milk dish. "Nah, I think that kills them." I smiled and put down the chocolate sauce. "That sucks for the cat." And I sat in a chair that was backwards. He looked at me and sighed "Mom called for you" I felt like I was going pale "what she want?" he looked at me as to say 'Are you that stupid' "she wanted you to move back." I frowned "I'm not going back there with her and her abusive husband. Main reason I moved here, it wasn't just cause I missed ya'" he laughed "thanks Cass, I feel so loved." I leaned across the table and started to mess up his hair. "Hey no problem-o man that's why I'm here. Hey is Rosalie working today?" he smiled "Yeah, you can come to work too. I'll pay you today; it's going to be a busy day today"

I ran up to my best friend and gave her a giant hug and yelled in her ear "Rosalie Ann Winston! What are you to good to come and get me out of the hospital?" she laughed "Nah, I was thrown in the cooler because of my worthless brother, god he gets annoying." I looked at her confused. "Dallas and I went on a robbing spree down at the convenience store, and because he saw the cops coming he gave all the crap to me and told the people I was stealing then left. " I saw Soda come around the corner and gave her a kiss on the cheek and go help some soc girls then I looked at her "so you and cola aren't fighting anymore?" she was smiling "yeah, big reason why too." I looked at her "you going to tell me?" she kept smiling "I can't I promised Soda, I promise though, after I tell Dally I'll tell you." I looked at her weirdly "can I bug Soda 'till he tells me?" she laughed while putting money in the draw "I guess but I don't think he'll tell you." I laughed and I ran up to soda. "Hey gorgeous, I heard you and Rosalie have a secret you need to tell me." He looked at me and tapped the hood of the mustang "Why should I tell you?" I looked really innocent "Because I'm sweet and innocent and I just got out of the hospital. Oh and I'm helping you guys out today." He sighed "go tell her I said she can tell you but nobody else, and if I find out you tell anybody you'll end up in the hospital again, you dig?" I shook my hand and ran inside.

Two-bits P.O.V

"Ponyboy Curtis!" I said attacking him. "Your late, you're lucky I was sleepin' or Darry would have kicked your ass." He said. "Ah sorry kid I was just thinking a little-"I said, I wasn't thinking a little I was thinking a lot about Cassidy. "You were thinking, wow, and Socs are nice," he said laughing. "Hey kid, whatchya' think about Cassidy?"I said still lost in thought. He looked at me weirdly "she digs okay, why you ask?" I looked at him "that's what I've been thinking about; she told me earlier that she liked me for the longest time. "He looked at me really confused. "Someone likes you, biggest shocker I heard since you said you were thinking." I attacked him then we ran to DX.

Rosalie's P.O.V

'Uhg soda will pay for what he did to me.' I thought as I was puking over the sink. "Rosie! Soda says you can tell me but not anybody else." Cassidy yelled when she ran into the bathroom. "Okay shut up and I'll tell you." She sat on the toilet and she's smiled "okay go ahead" I smiled "I'm pregnant with twins, I'm about 3 months they said." She was shocked "y-your p-pr-pregnant?" she stuttered "yeah and we're getting married in about 2 years." I said smiling. "okay, your pregnant and engaged, Dally doesn't know… god your dead when he finds out." She laughed "but it's all good"


	5. Mom's vists fastest car fixer

Cassidy's P.O.V

"Hey Cass, two greasy boys are here to see you!" Steve yelled. "Who in their right mind would bug me? I shall kill them!" I said stomping out of the bathroom. But who would? I haven't seen Dally since the screaming match between him and Two-bit, Two-bit and Pony were supposed to be chilling at pony's house, and Tim and Curly, it might be them. I stepped out of the bathroom and was attacked by a knife to my throat "Okay Grease this is a hold up!" I slapped the knife out of Two-bit's hand "Two-bit you're an asshole! Were in God's name is Pony!" he smiled and kissed my cheek "Don't worry about that babe, Pony's outside talking to Soda, I just wanted to tell you Steve said you could leave, and it's no fun without you." I looked at Steve, "Hey can I go? I thought it would be busy." "yeah, leave, I don't care, hey be home tonight, " I looked at him weirdly "sure, hey what's today?" he looked at me dumbfounded "Monday, July 2" I smiled "thanks love" and I hugged every one and left with Pony and Two-bit. "Rosalie looked kinda sick today is she all right?" Ponyboy asked. "I think so," I said looking at the ground. It was quiet for a while, well two minutes, all of a sudden Two-bit pushed us against a wall and listened to the Socs on the other side, drunk as hell, "yeah, we're getting those Greasers; we'll kidnap one of them… but which one?" said one "how about the one that hangs out with the good lookin' one with the weird name." I ran out of Two-bit's lock and punched one in the face "Don't you dare lay a hand on Rosalie you understand! "

Two-bit dragged me off of the soc. "Sorry, I don't know why she wants to end up back in the hospital, please, can you forget about it." He said and winked at me "yeah, sure, but be aware for the next time," said one of the Socs. Then Two-bit gave us a sign to run when we saw Dally run down the street, "Whatever you say Ape Face, Run guys run!" he yelled when one of them tried to punch us. We knew we had to tell Steve and Soda.

"STEVE! SODA!" me and Pony said running in. "Two-bit and Dally are fighting some Socs near the Dingo!" Soda jumped over the counter "Did they hurt any of you?" he said worried, pony laughed "nah, Cassidy punched one in the face because they said they were going to do something to Rosalie." Then we heard Steve yell from a nice mustang "Come-on Soda!" Soda ran out of the Store and into the car. Pony, I and Rosalie were in a random chat about stuff when a woman in her late 30's came in. Pony looked and tapped me on the shoulder. "Hey that person is staring at you." I turned around with a smile that quickly turned to a frown. "Get the hell out of here! Why the hell did you come here?" She came closer to me. "I should ask you the same thing, I asked Steve to ask you if you wanted to come back to New York." That's why Dally and Rosalie were so close; they were my Step-siblings. "No, I came to live down here with Steve and dad. I'm not going back to you and your abusive asshole of a husband, no offence Rosalie." She smiled "None taken, no one likes my dad, especially me and Dal." My mom looked at me "maybe I was offended by that rude comment Cass. " I looked at her "I don't give a rat's hat, and don't you call me Cass, only my friends do and you're the farthest thing from a friend, you can call me Ms. Cassidy-Ann Randal." She looked at me with a death glare "I will not, and when did you change your last name, its Simons not Randal, that's a poor persons last name!" I gave her a look that if a looked killed it would be that one; the one Dallas showed me "If you haven't notice, Elizabeth, I am poor. So fuck off and leave me alone! I hate you!" she was stunned and I turned to the garage to fix a car. "Rosalie, Hun, do you know where I can find Steven?" she smiled "With Dallas, Keith and Soda pop in a fight." Then I heard the doorbell to the door ring. "She's gone." Pony ran to the garage where e saw me fixing an engine to an ElCamino. "Who does she think she is? Coming in telling me my last name is for poor people. Wanting me to move back in with her and her abusive husband! I hate her; she's a fucking crazy bitch!" (Ok… its Finn… I'm sorry for the last statement but I'm listening to the song by buckcherry.) Pony gazed at me like I had seven heads, then I said "I'm sorry Pony, I'm really sorry" he smiled "its okay, if that's how you feel it's okay." I smiled at him "thanks Pony, hey, do you mind talking to Rosalie for a little? I just want to be alone fixing the car." He smiled "no problem-o"

Two-bit's P.O.V

"Woot Woot! We won the little battle, Hey where's Cassidy?" I said running into DX. "She's in the garage fixing the ElCamino." Rosalie said grimly. "Did our mom come and talk to her?" Steve asked. Rosalie nodded her head. "Hey, Two-bit I don't think it's too hot of an idea to go talk to her." Pony said, but too late I was already at the door that leads to the garage. Cassidy was under the car fixing the muffler and I jumped in the trunk. "Hey babes, we beat those Socs heads in. I heard about the fight between you and your mom also, aren't we a little fight magnet today?"

She came out from under the car with oil on her pants, arms, and face. "Are you talkin' to me Matthews?" she said "oh not only are we a fight magnet, we're a bitch, hey what do you want for your birthday?"I asked trying to make her happy. "Two-bit I don't want anything; actually, all I want is for my mom to leave me alone. That's it." She said cleaning up, and then she yelled "Hey Steve Soda, I'm done with the ElCamino." They yelled back "what's your time?" "14 minutes" everybody was stunned. I laughed "I think you beat their record; look at the board." She looked at the board and saw the fastest time was 40 minutes on an ElCamino by Steve. She laughed "I should be like a mechanic or something." I grabbed her hand "let's go to the Dingo, me and you" she laughed "okay but we have to be home by 6:30." I smiled "that's perfect." And then she went to the door and I gave Steve a high-five are symbol meaning "go-to-the-house-and-set-up-for-the-surprise-party"


	6. Party time gag me note from muaw

Note from Finn: Hey there peoples, thanks for reading my story. I just realized something weird and I thought I shall share it with all of you guys. Well the person that's labeled "Rosalie" is based on the attitude of my Sister-in-law. Now the weird part, as soon as I finished writing the chapter were Cassidy finds out Rosalie's pregnant with twins, I found out my sister in law is pregnant with twins 0.o yeah she is having a boy and a girl. Another strange thing is that's what Cassidy and Steve are, boy and girl twins. Well YAY for me that I get to be another aunt, so back to the story!

Cassidy's P.O.V

"So how is Rosalie, I haven't seen her in forever." Two-bit said reaching over to steal one of my French fries, not only is he the king at wise crackin' but he's also the king when it comes to stealing my fries. "She's good, got thrown in the cooler for something Dal did but other than that she's fine." He took a swig from his coke, "She's gotten chubbier don't ya' think?" he asked weirdly. "I guess, but none of my business right?" he smiled "nope not at all, are her and Soda pop still fightin'?" I smiled "not that I'm aware of. Only if he started something after we left." I munched on some french-fry and turned the rest of the basket towards him. "Want any?" he smiled and gladly took some. "so did ya' get in any trouble when I was gone?" he smiled widely showing all of his teeth "nah, it's hard to get into any trouble when I was babysittin' your hopeless body in the hospital." I smiled "that's good, don't get into anymore trouble and that'd be just dandy." I said getting up from the booth and heading towards the door. In seconds Two-bit was back beside me.

I smiled and laid my head on his shoulder. He smiled and then I randomly asked "What time is it?" he looked at his watch that he stole off one of the Socs today, "Oh shit, it's 7:30." I didn't care, I was happy to be spending time with him. "Want to just chillax in the park or somethin'? I don't want to go to my house." He smiled "Later on babe I promise, just let's go to your house first so we can chill with your brother and Lori for a while."I sighed "Fine. Hey look how pretty it is tonight." He smiled "not as pretty as you." I laughed "LIAR!" then I ran into my house where I almost had a heart-attack. "SURPRISE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" I slapped Two-bit "I hate you so much right now." He laughed "thanks doll hate you too." I walked into the kitchen were nobody was, I hated parties, well ones for birthdays. I just hate how people make such a big deal because you turned a year older. What's the point? It's simply pointless and has no meaning, I mean with your mom and dad sure it's an important day, but, I don't have a dad anymore and I don't consider my mom my mom. "Hey Cass, I'm sorry I made you come here, I didn't know how much you hated parties." I saw two-bit sit up on the counter next to where I was putting some vodka in a shot glass. When I turned to put the vodka back he swallowed the shot and I got pissed. "What the hell! I wanted that you know." He smiled "You're not old enough your only 16 turning 17 tomorrow." I smiled back "who gives a shit; you drink more than a regular person does and you still don't get drunk." He laughed "we all got talents babe." Then Dally came over and gave me a hug "hey doll face, I'm leaving I have the worst hang over ever." I laughed "Dally you got a disease." he smiled "do not," I laughed "Do so, face it man, no one goes to a party with a hangover unless you're an alcoholic, face it man you got a disease." He smiled "who asked ya'? Well anyways I'm hittin' the road. Tootles" I laughed "tootles." Then I ran into the living room where I saw Steve. "Steve I'm going to the lot, I don't like parties that much." He smiled "fine don't be too late, and don't get into any fights, look at my nose!" I laughed "Its humongo, well buh bye." I said running out the door. I was half way down the road when Two-bit grabbed me a made me fall to the ground. "I thought I said I'd take you, damn Cassidy its 11:30 and the Socs are coming around let's go to the Lot."He said pulling me up. "Fine, that's where I was headed anyways." We walked there silently and took us about a half hour to get there because 1. We walked really slow, 2. We hid from the Socs, and 3. We were taking the longer way. That Two-bit man, he is so stubborn.

Two-bits P.O.V

Good it was 12; perfect timing. "Hey Cass, come here." I said poking the fire "what do you want?" she said sitting next to me. I gave her a little black box. "Happy birthday, hope you like it." She smiled and opened the box. It had my ring in it. The ring was silver based and had a dark blue gem in the middle. It was roped with a gold chain. This is a little cheesy I know, but that's how we hoods ask a girl out. "Be my girl?" I said hopefulness in my voice. "Yes two-bit, I'll be your girl." She said and then we kissed; Blah, Blah, Blah. "So why'd you say yes?" I asked when we were walking back. "I always wanted your ring, Duh. It's plain out sexy like you and Soda." That made me laugh, "Well I'm glad you liked it." Then we walked into the house and everybody knew she said yes.


	7. Flip out new neighbors

Cassidy's P.O.V

"TWO-BIT MATTHEWS!" I yelled. He came from the corner of the kitchen "What babe?" I looked at him weirdly "Do you know something? I'm talking about Rosalie." He smiled "Yeah, she told everyone last night when it was your shift at the Dingo." Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, I have a job at the Dingo, good money, great hours, and I get to see my friends all the time. "How did Dally take it? How about Darry?" then as soon as I finished my last question I turned to the living room to see two bodies on the couch, "they kicked them out, how great, now I have to talk to them!" I said grabbing my coat and then headed to the Curtis household.

"DALLAS! DARREL! GET YOUR SORRY PITIFUL ASSES IN THE LIVING ROOM PRONTO!" I yelled as I slammed the door to the house. "What do you want major hang over here!" dally said coming out of the kitchen. Darry came from his room "My one day off and I'm getting yelled at! What do you want Cassidy?" I looked at them both of them. "Do you know where your siblings slept last night? My house, now I suggest you guys get over your little babyish attitudes and help them! I mean they are almost old enough to move out." They looked at me "No" they said in unison. "BABIES! Darry you have been protecting Soda and Pony since your parents died. You're the official guardian and you're not doing anything to help Soda when he needs you the most!" then I looked at dally and shook my head "I knew you would do something this babyish, I thought you loved me and Rosalie. Guess I was fucking wrong wasn't I Dallas Winston?" I left the house crying, this is why I always hated yelling, I just think of bad shit. Like the time in New York, god, I can't go next to water anymore. Rosalie and I were chilling with Dally's gang, but I flipped out over something Dally said, as soon as I got home, Edward, my step-dad, flipped out because I was a minute late so he tried to drown me. I shuddered at the thought. I was on my way home when I was tackled to the ground. "What?!" I yelled at Rosalie as she helped me up "sorry, hey why did ya' yell at Darry and Dally?"I sighed "Cause I'm not going to have my best friend and my brothers best friend live on a couch when ones 3 months pregnant!" she smiled "yeah, about that, I'm 4 ½ months pregnant." I frowned "OH MY GOD! ROSALIE! Why in hell did you just tackle me when your 4 ½ months pregnant?"

She laughed "Babe, I'm fine, god I think I'm talking to dang Soda! I already picked my names!" I looked at her weirdly "What do you plan to name these lovely children?" I asked doubtfully, knowing her it could be like Sacagawea or something like that. "Baby-doll and Teddy-bear." She said beaming. "Lovely names." I said simply, I have no choice in picking names. "Oh yeah, forgot to mention, you're the god mother, Steve's the god father, oh and we just bought the house next door to yours." I was shocked, happy but shocked. "HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET THE MONEY?" she looked at me "Dally and Darry randomly gave us like stuff and bought us a house, strange huh?" I smiled "Oh my god, I'll be back later!" I yelled and ran the opposite way back to the Curtis'. "DARRY DALLY!" I yelled "What do you want now?" they said when they came out of separate rooms. I hugged Darry first "Thanks little buddy, your just awesome!" he smiled "Hmm… you're the reason I helped them in the first place." I laughed and turned to Dally. He turned as I hugged him "Thanks sorry I yelled at you." He frowned, not many emotions "I didn't helped them because they both had $100 coming in a week, the house is rented." I smiled "Its fine love."

Dally excused himself from the room and I went into the kitchen to get me and Darry a cup of coffee. "Darry are you sure you want nothing in your coffee?" I asked from the kitchen, what-a freak huh? No sugar, no cream, no yummy stuff?! "Nah Cass I like my coffee-"I cut him off in the middle of his statement "like I like my women, Plain." Then I sat on the couch and put on Mickey Mouse. "Uhg, what's up with you guys and Mickey Mouse? God I'm surprised you're not making Soda and Rosalie name their kids Mickey and Minnie." I giggled "They said I had no say in their children's names rotten people." He chuckled. "Speaking of children, why did you say yes to Two-bit anyway?" I sighed "one. I liked him ever since I moved to this waste land, 2. I know he wanted me to say yes, and 3. I liked the ring Duh. It's as sexy as him, soda, and me combined." He smirked "good reasons, the third one is the best I think." He sighed as he finished is coffee. "hey schools gonna' start in a month." He called from the kitchen as he washed the dishes. I got up to check it out; July has gone by pretty fast. It's already the 15th. I laughed and sighed "Hey was Pony asked to move up a grade yet?" he sighed "no word, they said if I don't get a word in by the 20th he's going to just be in 10th grade. Hey is for horses not for cows. Cows can't eat it because they don't know how." I rolled my eyes "why do you always say that after I say 'hey'?" he smiled "believe it or not that's all you used to say when you were 4. Did you notice I only say it to you?"I had to think then I laughed "oh yeah, thanks that's my new catch of the day along with Narley." He laughed "Narley dude, hey kiddo, it's your shift in 19 minutes." I looked at the clock and sighed "okay, gonna go see Two-bit for a minute or two then off to work for me." Then I walked out the door.

Two-bit's P.O.V.

"Two-bit I'm home for at least 5 minutes," Cassidy yelled as she ran to the bathroom. She was putting her make up on when I walked in and hugged her and kissed her nose. "You missed a spot right there." I said chuckling then I kissed her neck "Right here too," she giggled and put a frilly brush next to my nose. "Are you sure you're going to pick me up tonight? I can get soda too if he lives next to us." I smiled "it's a Friday night and since we can't go to the movies I'll hang out at the Dingo." She my ring around her neck, then turned to me "if I lose tips I shall blame you." I smiled and said "go ahead babe" she smiled and then we walked out of the house.

.::. Finn Message.::.

Hey people. I'd like to thank LoVeIsAlWaYsAnD4eVeR for the name Baby-doll. My friend wanted to make me name Rosalie's baby after baby-doll so there's your reconization. Oh thanks to all of you who have been reading my story, I'm going to new Hampshire from Thursday – Monday and Mondays my moms birthday so I'll prolly post another story by Tuesday

Best wishes this weekend loverz Finn


	8. Bucks party

Woah long time no read huh? Okay… if I add random people to this story it's not like I'm trying to be anybody else. I have a Role-playing MySpace for Cassidy and she acts just like this and her friends are the ones I add in here, even if it is like Mark and Rusty James. Don't take it personally.

Cassidy's P.O.V

I walked into the place like one of them movie stars. I haven't been to Buck's in forever, and since it was his birthday it would be the biggest party I have ever been too, well, the biggest one he's thrown. They always' say that if Buck wanted a kid it'd be Dallas, if buck wanted a daughter it'd be me. We're the kids he has wet dreams about. Okay, well the ones he dreams about, I mean, EW, wet dreams? I left Two-bit home because he doesn't like Buck that much, the day would have gone by faster with him so I wouldn't be harassed by all the drunken' idiots wanting some of me, I mean who could blame them, just kidding.

"Buck! I missed you." I said running to him as "Ring of fire" by Johnny Cash was playing. That's the only Country person I appreciate when I go to Bucks'.

"Who in hell is saying that, I can't see no one over my beer, is that you Cassidy?" he said hugging me and laughing. He smelt like a mixture of beer, smoke, cologne, and perfume. Then he lent in to kiss me but I backed.

"Stop! Hate hate! Parada! I got me self a boyfriend and EW Buck germs!" I said giggling as he stood there puzzled.

"'Cassidy has herself a boy toy? Damn, it's my birthday and I get nothing!" he said then checked out another blond walking by. "Oh well more fish in this fish tank."

I laughed "its more fish in the sea idiot. Where's Dally?" I wanted to see him too, catch up, tell him me and him are going to be in the stupid class this year because we're in the same class as Two-bit.

"He left already, he said something about you though," he said tossing me a beer.

I tossed it back and then gave him a kiss on the cheek "I got to run too, see, my new boy toy wants to catch a movie and I have to talk to Dally."

He smiled "fine, leave me on my birthday, I'll be fine."

"I know you can do it babe, just try" then I ran out the door and walked into Dal.

"Hey there bestest buddy of mine." I said with a huge-o grin. He smiled then sighed

"We're in the stupid class this year." I smiled; I thought he was going to tell me something bad.

"Nah, Two-bit just got smarter. Woah shocking to use Two-bit and smarter in a sentence." He laughed. He kept looking at me like he wasn't telling me something I needed to know.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" I asked trying to make sense of him.

"No not you, do you know Angela?" he asked kinda sadly.

"Who doesn't she's known for stealing peoples boyfriends, and getting dumped by Pony which I think is hysterical; Poor Bryon." I said stating a true fact. I liked Summer better. That bitch is awesome. She and I were best friends for like 3 years then she had to move back. Rumor has it she's coming back, but I'm not sure.

"Well she wants to steal Two-bit from you and is willing to fight you for him. " I looked at him dumbfounded.

"She's not taking Two-bit away, she has to think again! She always does this to me… I like someone she likes someone… I have this she needs it! It's fucking sickening. Tell her she could kill me but she will never have Two-bit Matthews!" I said like a kid getting up and started walking away.

Two-bits P.O.V

"Where could Cassidy be? She said she'd be back before 8 and its 8:15!" I was pacing back and forth yelling at Pony who was in the kitchen doing something.

"Why do you care? All you were suppose to do was see a movie and according to you the later the better." He said walking in and looking out the window. I went to the kitchen to grab a beer and I heard the door open.

"Sorry babe, I walked home because Buck was drunk." She wandered into the kitchen and gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. I smiled and turned around

"Ah don't worry about it, if you want we could hang at home tonight and go out tomorrow." She gave me a look that was to say 'are you that stupid'

"Tomorrow is school, we're in the same class, with Dally remember?" she said

"Oh yeah crap! Well we can go out tomorrow night, only if you're not working tomorrow." I smiled and took a swig of my beer.

"Fine tomorrow. Hey Pony what's up? "she walked into the living room where pony was and started a convocation with her. Making me wonder what I'm going to do tomorrow.


End file.
